


to be free, to be fine

by nettlewithasideofspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, fic spoilers: osamu is spit roasted like a rotisserie chicken, if you see mistakes: no you dont, minor humiliation themes, no beta i am dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettlewithasideofspice/pseuds/nettlewithasideofspice
Summary: "Unless you want to be vanilla?" Rin interjected. Osamu stared at him and at once he realized what they were doing.This was a challenge."No," he said, finally turning to face them properly, leaning on the counter in front of him. "I never said that.""Well then," Motoya said, his cheeky grin appearing once again. "Why don't we take this somewhere else then?"
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu, Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	to be free, to be fine

**Author's Note:**

> listen i wrote this in the SASS non-sakuatsu-nsfw discord chat, proofread it twice (?) and called it a day. this is just some causal fuckies, nothing more, nothing less. 
> 
> with that, i hope you enjoy this? idk lmao it's 10 pm

The store was relatively quiet. Customers came and left, leaving production slow and very, _very_ boring. 

Osamu took a deep breath and looked around his store. The people there were mostly alone while eating, most on their phones, others reading, others opting to simply eat the food and live in the moment. All was quiet and serene. 

The door opened, allowing the human equivalent of two natural disasters to enter the store. He sighed and took a deep breath before facing the two giggly adults before him.

"What do ya want," he deadpanned, dropping the customer service act all together. The two volleyball players giggled some more.

"Everything here looks so yummy," Motoya said slowly, drawing out his words as he stared at Osamu with a sinful gaze. "But you look _faaaaar_ more tasty."

Rin gave him a fox-like grin with his tongue poking through his cheek as he continued, "can we have you, for here please?"

Osamu groaned while rolling his eyes. "Ya two are insufferable," he said while turning his back to do something more productive, like cleaning the counters. He ignored the obvious staring at his ass as he worked. "Go away. I'm working."

Motoya whined at this, the sound quiet and needy, stirring something deep within Osamu. He took a deep breath to quell the feeling. He couldn't do this. Not here, not now.

"C'mon 'Samu, live a little! You don't want to be boring and vanilla like your brother, right?"

"What's wrong with being vanilla?"

Motoya waved the words away. "You focused on the wrong thing dumbass. I meant for you to focus on the 'your brother' part."

"Unless you want to be vanilla?" Rin interjected. Osamu stared at him and at once he realized what they were doing. 

This was a challenge.

"No," he said, finally turning to face them properly, leaning on the counter in front of him. "I never said that."

"Well then," Motoya said, his cheeky grin appearing once again. "Why don't we take this somewhere else then?"

Eyes glazed over with lust, Osamu discretely led them to the back. He passed by a worker and stopped her. "Lin. Can ya cover for me? There's somethin' important I gotta do." She quickly nodded before heading over to the front. 

Osamu ignored the smug look on his boyfriend's faces as he brought them to a rarely used backroom. He locked the door behind them and turned to find himself trapped between the door and his lovers. They began to lovingly touch and stroke him, pressing hot kisses to any and all skin they could find in their sight.

"We've waited so long for this," Motoya murmured into his neck. "Won't you let us have you now?"

Gasping with need and pleasure, Osamu could barely get out, "we're in public" before pressing his own hand to his mouth, muffling the sound of his moans. Rin grasped at his waist and began to knead his ass.

"It'll be fine," he whispered into his ear. "No one will find us."

"And if they do," Motoya added as he cupped Osamu's growing erection, "they'll be in for a treat."

The thrill of being seen, being _exposed_ , sent shivers down his spine. He rutted against Motoya and kissed his neck, his hands buried in Rin's hair. 

"Fine. Let's do it."

The two grinned and pulled Osamu off the door and into the middle of the room, bringing their bodies so close that Osamu heard their heartbeats mesh into one sound pulsing through their bodies. Rin nipped at the back of his neck as Motoya went underneath his shirt to press kisses and licks across his chest.

"We're going to get caught," Osamu whined when a flare of rationality made itself known in the back of his mind. 

Tilting his head back, Rin kissed him before saying, "then don't be so loud." He resumed kissing him, open mouthed and lewd. What moans he didnt swallow echoed quietly in the space, ringing as music to Motoya's ears.

"Hmmm," Motoya hummed thoughtfully as he played with a nipple from underneath the shirt. "I don't think you need this on right now, right Rin?" He tugged at the shirt and with a nod from Osamu, he began to strip him until his upper body laid bare and empty like a blank canvas. Motoya held the cap in his hands. "The cap stays on."

Osamu blinked in confusion. "What?"

Slowly repeating himself, Motoya said, "the cap stays _on_ ," while placing it back on its rightful place. 

Rin smirked at the sight. "Why don't we start having a little more fun?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Osamu's waist. "I want you to come so hard you forget how to breathe," he whispered into his ear before gently licking the shell.

Osamu let out a breathy sigh. Who was he to deny them?

"On your knees," Motoya said, stepping back completely. "I want you on your knees while we prepare you."

Osamu gaped at him. "Yer not thinking...of..."

His train of thought derailed as he saw Motoya hold condom wrappers and a bottle of lube. He swallowed back his words and said instead, "ya came prepared."

"Of course," Motoya said while drizzling lube onto his fingers to warm it up. "We love surprising you."

"It's always funny to see that wrinkle on your face grow bigger and bigger everyday-" Rin interjected before Osamu smacked him on the shoulder. He laughed before kissing the scowl off of Osamu.

"As much as I love to see this," Motoya said, walking closer to the two of them, "I think I said for you to be on. Your. Knees."

Feeling confident, Osamu turned and utilized his height to look down on Motoya, who only raised an eyebrow at the motion. "Or what?"

"Or," Motoya said, using one hand to somehow undo the fastenings on his jeans, "I won’t let you come."

His breath hitched when Rin began to help undo his pants and started rubbing his already leaking cock. "I would listen to him, Osamu. You don’t want to see Motoya get mad," he whispered as the rubbing turned to a strong yet satisfying grip. 

"I won't say it again," Motoya instructed into his skin. 

Osamu slowly got down to his knees, his forearms supporting his weight on the ground. He could hear Rin's breathing hitch at the sight of him. 

Pushing out his ass and arching is back, he looked up to them and asked, "well, what are ya waitin' for?"

They descended. Motoya, pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees, slowly teased his middle finger to his entrance before slowly slipping it in. Rin shuffled forward and got to his knees and started undoing his own fly. 

"You hungry?" He asked, bringing his cock out into the open. Osamu stared at it, his mouth watering. 

"Starving."

Osamu's breath grew laboured as Motoya began to stretch him from the inside out, his finger curling and prodding for a particular bundle of nerves. The sight of Rin's leaking cock shot waves of anticipation through his body and he moved forward to get s taste. 

He felt a sudden loss from his head. Looking up, Osamu saw Rin wearing his _Onigiri Miya_ cap. 

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing this," he cooed, threading his fingers through Osamu's hair. "I'll make it up to you."

"I'll take ya up on that," he said before leaning forward and licking up along the shaft. He pressed and sucked kisses until the cock grew to full hardness, leaking precum on his cheeks. He lapped at it, tonguing the slit before swallowing the head.

"Fuck," Rin groaned, his grip tightening. "You're so beautiful here."

Motoya added a second finger. "I agree, Osamu's prettiest when he's underneath us," he said sweetly, pressing a kiss to Osamu's tailbone. He works his fingers in and out, scissoring and working the muscle open. "So, so pretty."

Shivering with pleasure, Osamu basked in all the sensations he felt before opening his mouth and drinking more of Rin's length. He works his way down the length, getting his mouth accustomed to the size and girth of it.

A sudden wave of electricity and euphoria buzzed beneath Osamu's skin as he moaned, his thighs quivering. Motoya made a triumphant noise. "Found it!"

The two above him exchange high fives and Osamu wondered, with a dick in his mouth and fingers shoved up his ass, when he fell for these morons.

Osamu tried to glare at Rin, to no avail. Instead, he hollowed out his cheeks and _sucked_.

"Oh, _fuck me_ ," Rin groaned, nearly thrusting into his mouth. Smirking, he continued to suckle and swallow the length.

Adding a third finger, Motoya began to speed up his pace, drawing out moans from Osamu.

"I think he's been prepared enough, right?" Motoya asked, grabbing the bottle of lube with his free hand. Rin nodded, too preoccupied to give a proper answer.

Osamu whined at the emptiness that took place when Motoya brought his fingers out in favour of stroking himself to full hardness. He could hear the crinkle of the foil and knew that Motoya was rolling on a condom. The _schlick_ sounds of lube being spread on Motoya's cock and his entrance turned him on to no end.

Exhilaration ran through Osamu's veins when he felt the tip of his cock line with his entrance. "Gentle or rough?" He asked, soothingly tracing patterns of nothing into his skin. 

The feeling of warmth and love spread in his chest and in that moment, he felt nothing more than fondness and yearning for more. He released Rin to look behind him and said, "fuck me until I'm ruined."

Motoya grinned before quickly easing his way inside, giving him a couple seconds to adjust. In that time, Rin grabbed his hair and repositioned him in front of his leaking cock.

And then, all at once, Osamu ascended into a new reality of pure bliss.

Both men fucked into him roughly, thrusting in and out of him in time. Osamu felt his arms and knees go weak, but the pleasure wracking his body was enough to hold him in the position. 

Motoya hunched over him and whispered secrets into his skin, leaving love marks and bites to stay for days on end; he grasped at his cock and messily pumped him, the extra sensation driving Osamu closer and closer to the edge.

Rin tugged and roughly threaded his hair, his brow beaded with sweat. If Osamu looked closely enough, he could see his cap loosen its grip on Rin. The words _Miya_ adorned over Rin like a crown drove him insane with... _this_.

The feeling of being loved. The feeling of loving. The knowledge that he is here, right now, being loved by those who chose him over everything else.

He quickly tapped Rin on his right thigh as a way to say "I'm close." All at once, everything began to speed up. His two lovers rammed into him, coaxing out sighs of contentment and, in the midst of everything, Osamu came with the sensation of being filled.

The two quickly followed suit. Osamu swallowed Rin's come as it burst out of him, silently thanking whoever's up there that the taste was on the sweeter side. Motoya moaned, his pace faltering until it came to a stop.

They stood in that moment, fucked out and happy, until Rin pulled away and said, "wow, we should do this more often."

Osamu glared at him as much as he could. " _No_ , we should _not_ do that more often. This is where I work, for fucks sake."

Motoya laughed as he pulled out. Osamu, although sore, wished he could have felt him for a little while longer. "Are you saying you'd be open to do this someplace else?"

Osamu thought about the dangers, the risk, and the consequences. 

"Yeah," he replied. "I am."

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped yall liked this fic, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and i hope yall have a great day! :D


End file.
